The Ultimate Robots
by OM60376
Summary: Once again Rouge went to Angel Island to try to take the Masters Emerald but this time Knuckles and her get knocked into the ruins where they find something out of the ordinary...
1. Emerl Returns

_**Chapter One: Emerl Returns**_

**(A/N: This is my first fan fic. Go easy on me on the reviews :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the SEGA characters and all that shit…**

**Genre: Action/Adventure/Romance**

**Rated: T 13+ just to be safe…**

**Location: Angel Island**

"Where is it!" Rouge yelled, and punched the red echidna that easily blocked.

"I told you already, the master emerald is at the temple in the top of the island. Only I can survive the journey there, so knock yourself out!" Knuckles responded, continuing to block the punches from the bat.

"Fine!" Rouge left into the jungle, she took a turn left the echidna followed unseen behind and on top of the trees. Rouge continued on, but she was attacked by a giant purple snake. Feeling weak the bat braced herself for the attack the snake was sure to give her. Out of nowhere a red echidna appeared out of the shadows and punched the purple snake knocking it back a few feet, after that the bat's strength gave out and she blacked out. The snake let out a huge roar that echoed through the floating island, almost instantly three other snakes attacked Knuckles. Knuckles couldn't defend himself there were to many, he was able to knock one out but there other three were more than he could handle. Rouge woke up to see the red echidna being beaten senseless by the three giant snakes; she didn't know what to do… Without thinking she jumped put Knuckles on her back and ran off, but was easily caught by a snake who hit her throwing her into a hole in the ground.

"Knuckles? Knuckles!" Rouge cried, "If I hadn't been so stubborn you wouldn't had to fight that snake and probably…" She kissed Knuckles, her heart pounded rapidly, _'What am I doing, why do I care so much?' _Rouge thought. Rouge fell asleep holding the red echidna hoping and wishing that he would be ok in the morning.

**Location: Angel Ruins**

It was morning, Knuckles woke up next to the white bat who was hugging him; he blushed.

"Rouge?" he whispered, "Rouge wake up!" Rouge woke up quite embarrassed, she had hoped to wake up first so that she could act as if she never hugged Knuckles, but it was to late… _'Great… he knows that I hugged him yesterday, relax you'll think of something that won't reveal any feelings' _Rouge thought.

"Rouge, why were you hugging me when I woke up?" Knuckles asked, still blushing and quite confused.

Struggling to think of something that might not reveal her feelings for Knuckles the bat responded, "Eh, we were cold last night; I simply hugged you to share body warmth!" Knuckles knew she was lying but was willing to let it slide,

"Well let's see, Rouge can you tell me what happened last night?" Rouge explained to Knuckles what had happened, leaving out the kissing part and hugging part of course.

"So the snake knocked you into a hole in the ground…? So that means that we are in Angel Ruins, luckily I know my way around this place," Knuckles didn't want to say too much because this was the place he hid the master emerald, "If we continue through this path we should near an exit… eventually." Rouge ignored Knuckles, she was hypnotized by the beauty of the ruins, these were no ordinary ruins it was still standing, you could see the ancient drawings; she looked around and there she saw it! Something was glowing,

"Knuckles check this out, something's glowing!" she said. Knuckles was surprised he knew the master emerald was not there. Rouge walked inside the room she saw the bright light coming from. A crater stood in the center of the room and a hole on the roof and in the middle of the crater she saw an orange-yellowish robot with three light blue dots in the center of its chest, and a red horn like metal sticking out of his forhead, his eyes were dark and filled with evil,

"Emerl?" Rouged said to the robot, "Knuckles come over here I think I found Emerl!" Knuckles dashed into the room, Emerl had not been seen since the battle with Eggman half a year ago. When Knuckles went inside the room a blue hedgehog came in "CHAOS CONTROL!" but this wasn't Sonic it was Metal Sonic, he had survived!

"Gizoid attack!" the metallic hedgehog commanded. The orange robot woke up, but it wasn't the kind Emerl they once knew he was brainwashed by Metal Sonic, it attacked Knuckles who tried to block but was still knocked back a few feet.

"Have fun with my little friend, CHAOS CONTROL!" The metallic hedgehog disappeared in an instant but Gizoid was still in the room.

"Give… chaos… control… all…" it said.

Knuckles thought for a moment then told Rouge, "Rouge, it wants the master emerald! I'll hold him off you go find it it's in this ruin!" Knuckles explained.

"But how will I find it? What about you… will you be alright?" Rouge responded.

"I'll be fine, you are the world's greatest treasure hunter right? You should find the emerald with ease."

Rouge smiled and blew him a kiss good-bye, "Just don't die on me Knuckles." Rouge sighed and left to find the master emerald. Knuckles and Gizoid fought on, Knuckles could tell Gizoid hadn't regained all his strength but Gizoid was still stronger than him. Gizoid attacked hard and fast with a series of punches and kicks, Knuckles could do nothing but dodge and block. Knuckles wasn't doing so good, Gizoid was to strong. Gizoid laughed a cold robotic laugh,

"Knuckles… weak… always…"

"I'll show you!" the echidna yelled and punched Gizoid his hardest, but Gizoid blocked and with that block grabbed Knuckles' arm and threw Knuckles into the wall. CRASH! The wall cracked but was still standing, Knuckles in the other hand was to the last of his strength. "Dam, he's to strong!"

**Location: Master Emerald's Quarter**

"Here it is!" Rouge gasped, indeed it was the master emerald, but wait… this was way too easy! Rouge walked to get the master emerald and thought… _'Well I can take it and leave and finally have the emerald… but what about Knuckles I have to go back for him' _Rouge thought. She dashed to find Knuckles.

**Location: Crater**

The battle between Gizoid and Knuckles raged on. Gizoid was wining and Knuckles was struggling to survive and block. Gizoid was ready to finish off Knuckles with his energy cannon. He started to charge his cannon and right when he was going to fire a white bat kicked Gizoid in the face. Gizoid being caught of guard was knocked back a few feet.

"Rouge, I thought you ran off with the emerald…" the red echidna said in a feeble voice.

"Well some things are better than jewels." She smiled.

Knuckles blushed, "Well we should get out of here before Gizoid gets back up," he said.

"Agreed lets go." They left the room and ran to try to escape the ruins. Knuckles was feeling very weak with his strength left he was barely half as fast as Rouge.

"Knuckles are you alright?" Rouge said in a worried tone.

"I'll be fine…" Knuckles coughed up some blood.

"Knuckles!" Rouge cried, "I told you not to die on me!"

Knuckles responded in a faint voice, "I won't... dont worry..." he coughed up some more blood and got down to his knees in pain.

"Jump on my back Knuckles, I'll carry you the rest of the way we are almost there anyways…" Knuckles smiled and fainted.

**(A/N: So, Emerl survived, what will happen next, what is going with Tails? Find out in the next chapter. Oh yeah and don't forget to review, if you didn't like the story don't bother to read it, geesh, if you didn't like it why did u read 3 pages? Anyways review and I will update A.S.A.P)**


	2. Cheese's Change

_**Chapter Two: Cheese's Change**_

**(A/N: This is what was happening with Cream at the time Knuckles and Rouge had their problems.)**

**Location: Green Jungle**

"Cheese, where are you going?" Cream screamed. The blue normal chao continued on with Cream following,

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese replied and pointed towards the inside of the jungle. Cream chased the chao until they reached Chao Falls.

"T-Tails is that you" said Cream nervous and love-struck, when she saw a yellow fox studying the chaos in the spring.

"Oh, hey Cream I'm just studying chaos," said Tails.

"Why?" said the rabbit, blushing seeming to be very interested since she did have a best friend who was a chao, Cheese.

"Well, I saw a chao that looked different instead of having a blue color and a blue sphere on top of it; it was white and had a halo on top of it instead… I'm trying to understand how this happened." Tails explained.

"Sounds pretty, Tails do you think Cheese could change into that?" Cream said with great interest.

"Well it is possible I suppose." Tails said. Out of the bushes came out a black robot who looked much like Gizoid but instead he had a black color and his 3 dots were yellow and his horn like thing on the top of his head was yellow, his eyes weren't lightblue like Gizoid instead they were red.

"What is that? Cream run!" yelled Tail as the robot launched towards them, luckily Cream was able to dodge but Cheese wasn't so lucky. Cheese got up and followed Cream and Tails who were running as fast as they could. Cheese stopped and went into a blue cocoon which looked much like his head. The robot hit the cocoon but the cocoon didn't seem to move an inch.

"Tails, we got to go back for Cheese!" said Cream.

"Yeah," he scratched the back of his head to think of a plan, "I'll distract him you get cheese's cocoon then run to my Tornado V, I'll meet you there." Tails said. Tails tried to attract the robot's attention while Cream took the blue cocoon and left for the Tornado V.

"Hey, ugly over here!" said Tails. The robot charged at Tails at an incredible velocity knocking tails through about seven trees. Knowing that Cream had already taken Cheese and left for the Tornado V, Tails secretly sneaked through the bushes to reach the Tornado V. After a few minutes he reached his destination,

"Hey Tails, I'm so glad you're alive!" said Cream in a delighted tone of voice. Cheese's cocoon grew a little bluer. "Let's go to my lab in the mystic ruins."

**Location: Tail's Lab**

The two kids arrived at Tail's lab; Sonic was sleeping in the couch.

"Sonic check this out!" Tails screamed to wake Sonic up.

"I don't want to go to school today!" Sonic told him.

"Sonic you already graduated, now wake up this is cool!" Tails responded to Sonic's rather childish words.

"Alright I'm up what is it…" Sonic yawned.

"Cheese went into a blue cocoon!" Cream exclaimed. "That's nice… wait WHAT!" Sonic said in shock this statement woke him up.

"That's right Sonic; Cheese went into a blue cocoon!" Tails explained.

"Wait… I think I saw this in the Chao Channel," said Sonic still seeming very tired, "it seems that this chao breeder had the same thing happen to his chao, it seems that when your chao goes into a blue cocoon that means it will eventually change into a different looking and stronger chao!" Sonic said. Cream looked worried, would this change Cheese's feelings but was still exited for what was going to happen to him,

"But... I don't want him to change he is fine just the way he is," she said in a worried way and a sad face as if she was going to cry.

"Don't worry Cream, Cheese will be fine!" Tails said trying to cheer her up.

"Thanks Tails…" she said and hugged the fox. Tails blushed,

"Say, Cream, want to go get something to eat to celebrate Cheese's 'evolution'?" Tails asked still blushing. Cream didn't know what to say did Tails the boy she had liked since they met had asked her out, or so she thought,

"Umm, sure," Cream told Tails, "but I'm not really hungry want to just come over?" "Ok let's go," said Tails. They left holding hands.

**Location: Amy's House**

"Amy I'm home I brought Tails over hope you don't mind," said Cream, "guess she's not home… oh well anyways want something to eat Tails?"

"Sure!" said Tails. Cream turned on the TV, the channel was on a scary movie, and got popcorn for the movie. They watched the movie and ate popcorn.

"This is scary!" cried Cream. "Don't worry it's done with special effects, none of this is real," explained Tails. Cream hugged Tails because she was completely freaked out. Tails blushed,

"Its ok Cream nothings gonna happen, it is all fake," Tails said.

"Thanks Tails you always have some words to make me feel better," she said, Cream kissed Tails in the cheek, the movie was over. Not wanting to be rude Cream said,

"It's getting late see you tomorrow Tails?" she was happy and blushing uncontrollably.

"Yea see you tomorrow," Tails responded and gave Cream a brief kiss in the cheek good-bye. Tails and Cream were both blushing uncontrollably and stared at each other for what seemed hours.

"Anyways… bye," Tails left with Cream on his mind, he almost forgot about Cheese. He went back to see if Cheese was ok. Cheese crawled out of the blue cocoon he was white with a blue belly he had a long white spike coming out of his head and on top of it a light made a shiny glow, his hands had a blue color on its firsts, its legs had blue on the bottom. Cream heard a knock on the door, it was Tails she opened it.

"So, how is Cheese?" tail asked.

"He is great come in check it out he changed a lot!" Tails came in to see Cheese who was now out of his cocoon Tails was amazed at the change but he thought back to the research he did on his computer.

"Cream that is a light chao," he exclaimed, "they are very rare and very powerful!" Cream was happy that Tails seemed interested in her chao,

"What's a light chao?" said Cream confused and happy all at the same time.

"Well there was not much data on them, but it seems its one of the three chaos chao, they are supposed to be immortal!" explained Tails. Although Cheese was now an immortal chaos chao his attitude was still the same, it loved flying and flew around Cream's head. It was about 11p.m. Cream and Tails were young they were hardly awake. Cream and Tails sat in the couch fighting to stay awake; finally Cream fell sleep in Tails' lap and Tails fell sleep as well.

**(A/N: NOOO, writers block cant think of chapter 3 give me a day or two… this chapter was kinda cute… anyways review if you didn't like it don't review but then again if u didn't like it why would u read 3 more pages :P?) **


	3. Where's Knuckles You!

**_Chapter 3: Where's Knuckles You!_**

**(A/N: This chapter is kinda funny I must admit, it uses some cuss words so you have been warned. Tikal vs. Rouge scene I must say really funny XD)**

**Location: Club Rouge**

Knuckles was still unconscious and Rouge was sleeping in couch giving the red echidna the bed. Shadow hadn't shown up since last night, he said he was going to look for the chaos emeralds so that Gizoid would not get any stronger. Rouge finally woke up, it was noon, she made herself lunch or rather bought some lunch then put it in the microwave (anyways that's not the point she can't cook.). Knuckles was still unconscious and the white bat got really worried for her echidna friend. There was a knock on the door, Rouge went to answer, and since the club wasn't opened Sunday she opened it without worrying about turning on the lights and everything. It was Tikal, this struck Rouge dumb, "Aren't you supposed to be inside the Master Emerald?"

"Yeah… anyways I noticed Knuckles wasn't in the island so I just thought HE WOULD BE HERE!" Tikal said the last words made her face red with anger knocking Rouge back a few feet.

"Hmp, well he is here but he's unconscious so tough luck!" Rouge returned.

"Listen to me you… you whore-bat Knuckles is the last existing member of the Master Emerald guardians so I swear if you hurt him I'll---" Tikal was interrupted.

"You'll what, cry me to death! HA," Rouge interrupted.

"CAPTIVE LIGHT!" Tikal used her mighty spell to paralyze Rouge from the neck down, "Now were is Knuckles?"

"What the hell, I can't move! You filthy echidna let me go!" Rouge demanded.

"I don't think you are the one to be giving orders here whore-bat!" Tikal explained angrily.

"You're insane you know that Tikal?" Rouge said.

"Maybe so, now WERE THE HELL IS KNUCKLES!" Tikal yelled. Knuckles woke up, but decided not to exit the room when he heard the angry voice of Tikal, he knew how terrible Tikal could be (O.o seriously.) so he decided to sneak out the window (lol).

"He's in the bedroom dam, relax!" Rouge yelled with some extent of fear.

"YOU TRAMP WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" Tikal said, her face got completely red with rage she thought of something… something wrong (naughty thoughts Tikal don't be so negative.).

"He simply passed out after fighting with Gizoid in the ruins I took him here to let him---" Rouge was about to finish her sentence when Tikal yelled,

"BITCH, WHEN HE WAS UNCONSCIOUS YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Tikal screamed her face burning hot red by now she thought of killing Rouge her eyes turned red with rage Tikal was so freaking mad her body began to become red! I mean god, she was freaking pissed, (Tikal: I THINK THEY GET IT!) anyways… Tikal was so mad smoke came out of her ears, "YOU'RE GONA PAY IM GOING TO MAKE YOU SUFFER!"

"It's not what you think Tikal!" but it was to late…

"WRAPTH OF GAIA! WRAPTH OF GAIA! WRAPTH OF GAIA!" Tikal casted her spell three times then calmed down a little and let Rouge talk.

"Tikal you need help! I didn't do anything to Knuckles or WITH Knuckles if that's what you're thinking!" Rouge explained, "He simply passed out so I took him here and put him in the bedroom until he recovers…"

"Ohh, I'm sorry Rouge," Tikal punched her in the face then released the effect of her Captive Light spell.

"Tikal what the hell is wrong with you! I told you I didn't do anything and you still punched me!" Rouge yelled, she was also pretty pissed but decided not to fight back because if she did Tikal would then use her magic to beat her senseless again, "Here I'll show you that Knuckles is in the bedro---" Rouge said but stopped when she opened the door to find the window opened.

"Right… and where exactly IS KNUCKLES!" Tikal said she was still pissed at Rouge.

"He must have woken up and escaped through the window when he heard you!" Rouge said.

"Ok then let's go look for him so I can give him a piece of my mind!" Tikal swore.

"Hey, we didn't do anything!" Rouge explained.

"Look Rouge, if we don't find him in two days I swear!" Tikal said.

Rouge was gonna say something but thought for her own safety she was better of shutting up. They searched high and low and screamed Knuckle's name. Knuckles was pretty freaked out since he while Rouge and Tikal were talking he listened through under the window, he knew to stay away from Tikal when she was mad…

**Location: Tail's Lab**

"SONIC HIDE ME!" Knuckles screamed with fear.

"What did you do this time Knuckles?" Sonic said.

"Tikal… gasp (he gasped for breath) and Rouge… gasp are looking for me… gasp both pretty pissed… gasp they want to kill me Sonic!" Knuckles sighed.

"Holy shit ok hide in the laundry!" Sonic laughed.

Knuckles hid in the laundry room hoping that Sonic would not rat him out.

"Hey Rouge, what's up," he talked to his phone, "Knuckles is hiding in my laundry room." He turned off his phone, "Ha, this is gonna be good!" he grinned to himself.

One hour later, "Okay Sonic WERE THE HELL IS KNUCKLES!" Tikal said with anger.

"Awe, shit! Sonic told them I am hiding here!" Knuckles talked to himself.

"Hello Knuckles," Rouge walked into the laundry room first, "so what's up feeling better?"

"Umm yeah, I guess…" Knuckles responded

"KNUCKLES WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Tikal said with her face red with anger.

"Tikal! What are you doing here," Knuckles said, "I mean Tikal, I was protecting the emerald when I was attacked by Gizoid so I fought my hardest to protect it until my strength gave out and next thing I know I'm in Rouge's bed." Knuckles tried to calm Tikal down.

"Oh well I guess you were guarding the emerald…" Tikal said happier, ignoring Rouge was in the room Tikal hugged Knuckles and kissed him. "I'm so happy you're ok!" Knuckles returned the kiss; also ignoring Rouge was in the room.

"Tikal, what are you doing to MY Knuckles!" Rouge said raging with jealousy.

"Huh, what do you mean YOUR Knuckles; I've known Knuckles so much longer than you, he likes me more anyways!" Tikal responded.

"Knuckles is this true?" Rouge asked.

"What are you two talking about?" Knuckles responded, "I've never agreed to be either of your boyfriend."

"Are you saying you don't like me!" both Rouge and Tikal said in infusion.

"Umm… no of course I like you!" Knuckles said.

"Which one!" Tikal said.

"Both?" Knuckles said confused.

"He might like you, Tikal, but he likes me more! I mean he saved my life, we've shared plenty of moments together!" Rouge explained then kissed Knuckles.

"Get off him you whore!" Tikal said and pushed Rouge out of the way and began to kiss Knuckles.

Sonic entered the room, "Whoa! Am I interrupting something, sorry I'll be leaving!"

"Sonic please no don't leave me here alone!" Knuckles cried.

Tikal and Rouge began to punch and kick each other big cat fight.

**(A/N: well that's it for this chapter, pretty funny huh :D next chapter coming soon.)**


End file.
